Forgiveness
by chelie and co
Summary: COMPLETE! Lilly finally gets a date with her crush, Oliver. But when he uses a certain person to cheat on her, Lilly is caught in an emotional rampage. Will she ever forgive Oliver, or will her feelings become her downfall? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Hannah Montana fanfic, and also the first attempt I have made to write an actual story instead of a oneshot. A double-whammy. WHOOO! Hope you like it, and please R&R!!**

Lilly Truscott sighed dreamily. She patiently sat at the small round table by Rico's Surf Shop, staring at Oliver Oaken at the bar. _Smokin' Oaken, _she thought. _Why doesn't he come and talk to me? _

Just then her thoughts were answered as Oliver threw away his empty drink and headed towards Lilly, smiling happily. She sat up straight and eagerly awaited him, waving shyly. He waved too, and she laughed excitedly. Suddenly, she felt a presence over her shoulder and glanced up at her best friend Miley Stewart.

She noted with anger that Miley was wearing an incredibly short red miniskirt with the white babydoll shirt that Lilly had bought her. She was giggling and waving at somebody, and it only took Lilly a split second to realize that it was Oliver. _Figures, _Lilly thought. _Ever since she broke up with Jake, she's been flirting with every guy in sight. _

"Hey! Miley, Lilly! What's going on?" Oliver said bouncily as he plopped himself down on the chair next to Miley. He stared in shock at Miley's outfit, and grinned stupidly. Lilly pretended to take no notice of this, and answered Oliver's question.

"Erm…not much. I was thinking about going surfing with Miley. Wanna come?"

Oliver didn't take his eyes off Miley. "Um…sure. I guess."

Miley giggled innocently. "I'd love to. Let me go get my bikini on, and I'll meet you down at the beach in twenty. Okay?"

Lilly felt a surge of anger. _She __**knows**__ I like Oliver! That stupid whore! Why is she doing this? Now I'll never get to be his girlfriend. _

Oliver laughed. "All right." he said. "See you there."

Miley got up and walked slowly toward her house, her hair swinging perfectly in time with her butt. Lilly growled quietly, but forgot her anger as she saw Oliver stand up to leave.

_Okay, this is it, _she thought. _It's now or never. Just do it._

"Uh…Oliver…can I talk to you for a second?" she said shakily. _Here we go. _

"Sure, Lilly. What's up?" He looked at her and smiled.

"Er…well I was wondering if maybe…wouldyouliketogooutwithmesometime?"

"Sorry—I didn't catch that." Oliver said. "But…did you just ask me out?"

Lilly felt her face heating up, burning red. "Y-yeah, I did." She forced herself to look into his eyes. Oh, how she loved those eyes.

"Uh…yeah. Sure. That sounds great! Um…so I'll meet you at the beach then?" Oliver said. He grinned sheepishly.

Lilly felt herself explode with joy, but made herself stay calm. "Can't wait!" She smiled fully and giggled. _Yes! _

Lilly ran home and slammed the door shut, sliding down against it and sitting on the floor. "I'm dating Oliver Oaken." she said out loud, as if she could not believe it. "He's my boyfriend." She knew nobody was home, so she screamed loudly, and laughed.

She would have no idea that her life would change forever.

**Duh da dahhhh! Not exactly the best ending, but I couldn't think of anything else. I promise you, it will get much, MUCH better. Everybody hates the first chapter, it's kinda boring. I don't blame you. But keep a close watch on this story; it's gonna be updated really soon!**

**xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for all the confusion. I had to figure out how to upload more chapters, since I haven't done that before. Anyway, here's chapter 2! Please read and reply, yadda yadda yadda. **

**Just to let you know, the first half of this chapter is slightly beyond boring. But it gets better, so just keep on going:) **

_Ring! Ring! _

Lilly dashed to her ringing cell phone on her nightstand. Her heart sank slightly when she saw Miley's picture on the front screen. She was still a bit upset about the other day, but pushed it out of her mind and flipped her phone open.

"Hey, Miley!" She tried to sound cheerful. "What's going on?"

"Oh, not much," Miley answered. "Just checking in on the boyfriend news!" She laughed, glad that her two best friends were happy with each other.

Lilly giggled. "I know. It's so exciting! I never thought that I would _ever _get a chance to go out with him!"

"I'm so happy for you." Miley said, and Lilly smiled. She knew Miley was being sincere, and relaxed a little.

"Sooooo…..have you kissed yet?" Miley asked excitedly.

Lilly laughed a little bit. "No, we haven't. But I'm hoping it will be at the dance Friday. That will be so romantic!" She grinned at her comment.

She could almost hear Miley smiling over the phone. "And…this is coming from my normally hyper skater friend? Whom I thought would never say that?"

"I guess so." Lilly said happily.

"Speaking of the dance," Miley said, "are you ready to go shopping? Daddy finally agreed to let me use the credit card for this occasion."

"Of course!" Lilly answered. "Be there in five minutes."

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye."

_AU: mkayy…it gets better right about here. don't worry. ( _

Arms laden with dresses, Miley and Lilly headed for the dressing room, excitedly chatting about the coming Friday.

"I can't believe that this is the biggest dance of the year and I don't even have a date yet." Miley said rather sadly. "I wish I could go with Jimmy, that cute guy in Biology. But I haven't even gotten a chance to talk to him yet."

"Oh, don't worry. You'll get one." Lilly replied, not really paying attention. She was failing at her attempt to hold all of the dresses, but eventually was forced to drop them.

"Ugh. I hate dresses, and I suppose they hate me, too!" Lilly said, dropping them on the floor. She laughed at her sleeves, which were covered in sparkles from the clothes.

"You go ahead." Miley said. "Take that red one you liked, and I'll hold the rest for you."

"Thanks." Lilly replied gratefully, and scooped up the red halter dress that she first saw. It was very pretty, and wasn't too fancy. Just right for a tomboy like Lilly.

A few minutes after Lilly was shown into her dressing room, she stepped out, sporting the dress. The hem fell to just below her knees, and fit her curves perfectly. She already knew that she would buy it, even though she hadn't tried on the others. It was perfect.

"So what do you thi—" Lilly was cut off when she rounded the corner and caught sight of Miley, fiercely kissing a tall boy, whose back was to Lilly. She was quite sure that it was Jimmy, and smiled at how excited Miley must be.

Lilly didn't want to interrupt, so she ducked behind a stack of boxes and waited. None of the employees were around, and the rest of the customers were at the front of the store.

She couldn't help but take notice of the French kissing that was going on in front of her. _Wow, they sure are going at it. Who knew Miley could put up with it that long? _she thought. _She sure seems to be enjoying it, though. That mysterious guy **must **be good. _

At last, the couple broke apart. Miley was laughing flirtatiously. "So…I'll see you later?" she asked the boy in front of her.

"Yeah, most definitely!" He—whoever _he_ was—answered. Lilly was confused. That voice sounded oddly familiar…

"Excellent." Miley replied. The boy finally turned around, and the hidden Lilly could see his face. She nearly gasped out loud.

It was Oliver.

**Ooooh boy, poor Lilly! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out! **

**xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys sooooo much for replying! I really appreciate it. If I get to about 15 this time, I promise I'll write more. I'm not sure how long it's going to be though; I already planned it out in my head. But in the meantime, enjoy this chapter!!**

Fighting back tears, Lilly stepped out from behind the boxes. "How _could _you?!?!" she gasped. "How could you do this to me?"

Miley had an expression of shock on her face. "Lilly, wait! I can explain."

"Explain _what_, exactly? That you were purposely kissing my boyfriend, knowing full well that I was dating him? What the hell were you thinking?" At this point, Lilly made no attempt to stop the tears from falling down her face. They fell onto the red dress, but she didn't care.

Oliver looked just as surprised. "Lilly, it's not her fault. Just listen for a second—"

"And _you!" _Lilly pointed at Oliver. "Why did you do this to me? Why?" Her face was streaked with tears, but she didn't even bother to wipe them off her face. She was too upset.

"Lilly! Please, just listen to me!" Miley said pleadingly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean—"

"What?" Lilly was shouting now. "That you didn't _mean _to kiss my boyfriend? That you didn't _mean _to be a backstabbing traitor? Tell me!"

Oliver was stumped. He just stared at Lilly, a mixture of shock and disappointment on his face. "I, uh, just wanted to show—"

Lilly was overwhelmed with rage. "The only thing you've showed me is that we're over! I hate you! And Miley, I just can't _believe_ you! I wish I had never met you, you damn bitch!"

Miley gasped. Lilly had never said anything like that to her before, but before she could say anything, Lilly ran out of the store, the alarms beeping behind her.

"Hey! Come back here!" The large security men yelled at her, chasing her down the street. Still wearing the dress, now dirty and sandy, Lilly ran with all her might down the street, into the back alleys, and ducked behind the bar at Rico's. The men ran past her, taking no notice of Rico, who was peering down at Lilly.

As soon as they had run past, Lilly carefully looked up. Seeing nobody but Rico, she wiped the tears from her eyes, streaking dirt on her face. She slowly trudged home, feeling weighted down inside.

When she reached her house, she climbed the staircase to her room, sadder than ever. But she couldn't cry anymore, as though all of her tears had dried up. That made her even more depressed.

She closed her bedroom door behind her and sat on the floor. Lilly had been cleaning her room earlier, and looked inside a box near the door. It contained trinkets from her childhood, pictures and mementos. She picked up a small picture frame; inside was a photograph of her, Oliver, and Miley, smiling happily. Lilly let out a small sob and threw it against the wall, hearing the glass shatter.

Afraid and confused, she continued to dig through the box, pulling out toys, old clothes, and pictures. She stumbled upon her favorite jump rope that Miley had gotten her for her tenth birthday. It was long and bright pink, perfect for the double Dutch that the girls had enjoyed.

Lilly ran the thick rope through her fingers, feeling the straw prick her fingers slightly. It hurt a little, but not enough to make her bleed. Suddenly, she sat up, gripping the rope tightly. She knew what she must do.

**Hmmm…not exactly the best ending that I could think of. I'm not sure if there will be one more chapter or two, but I'll post it at the top of the next one. The sooner you reply, the sooner it will come!!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenos dias, mi amigos! Sorry about that…I'm doing my Spanish homework too. I apologize for not putting up this chapter earlier, but I was waiting for more replies, and I had a lot of editing to do. Oh well, here it is anyway. (It may seem a bit boring, but I had to put it here. Otherwise, the rest of the story probably wouldn't make any sense.) There will probably be only one more chapter after this. Enjoy :) **

Miley was in a slump. One of her best friends was no longer speaking to her, and her other best friend was just as confused as she was. She sighed, feeling a mixture of emotions rush through her.

Oliver sat next to her on the beach, a magazine in front of him but untouched. Wind blew the pages, causing them to ripple slightly. The two sat on a blanket in silence, listening to the deafening crash of the waves in the distance. Miley desperately flipped open her cell phone and began dialing Lilly's.

"It's no use." Oliver said wearily. "Ever since yesterday, she hasn't been answering her phone at all."

"I know," Miley said, "but she can't stay mad at us forever, even if she thinks we did a terrible thing to her."

"But do you know how much it hurts?" Oliver noted. "To think that someone's cheating on you? It's a feeling of betrayal and depression. I know when Becca Wilder used her ex-boyfriend to cheat on me, I kind of felt like…like I wanted to kill myself. It's really hard, Miley. I don't know how Lilly's going to take this…"

Miley stopped dialing and looked at Oliver. "I know Lilly. She's my best friend. But when she feels emotions…she _really _feels them. I just hope she wouldn't feel…suicidal…or anything." Her voice trailed off, as if she didn't believe her own words.

"For her sake, I hope so." Oliver said sadly. "Try calling her again."

Miley nodded and continued punching the digits into her phone. After four rings, Lilly's voice came over the voicemail message. "Hey, you've reached Lilly. I'm not here right now, as you can tell, so leave a message and I'll return your call ay-sap."

Miley took a deep breath before speaking. "Lilly, it's me. This is about the fifth time I've tried to call you, but the first time I was brave enough to leave a message. I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. Lilly, I never wanted to hurt you. In fact, I was trying to _help _you. I knew how much you liked Oliver—"He gave her a shocked look at this, but she continued anyway. "—and I…I wanted to let him know. Yes, I know I kissed him, but it was the only way to show him how much you cared. Lilly, I've never lied to you before. Please believe me. It's the truth. I love you. You're my best friend, and you always will be." Miley slowly clicked her phone shut and then turned to Oliver.

"Well?" she said.

"Well, what?"

"Well, let's go. To Lilly's house. We've got to see if she's there."

Oliver looked slightly relieved. "Good. Let's go."

Panting slightly, Oliver and Miley reached the Truscott residence. Oliver knocked on the door, and it was opened seconds later by Lilly's mother.

"Uh, hi, Mrs. Truscott." Miley said. "Is Lilly home?"

Mrs. Truscott looked surprised. "Why, no." she said slowly. "She left about ten minutes ago with that jump rope you bought her years ago. She said she was meeting you at the big tree in the park."

Miley tried to mask her shock. "Oh…okay." She noticed Lilly's cell phone on the foyer table. "Er…why is her phone here? Doesn't she always take it with her?"

Lilly's mother gritted her teeth. "No. I took it away from her yesterday because she was stomping about and slamming doors."

"Okay. Thanks." Oliver said, stepping in for Miley, who was speechless. "We'll…um…go find Lilly. Bye."

Mrs. Truscott nodded and closed the door. Miley turned to Oliver.

"Oh no…" she said. "She never got my message! What if she…" She shuddered.

"Come on, let's go find her." Oliver said. "I just hope we're not too late."

**And so ends chapter four. Pretty please with sugar and whipped cream on top reply!! I will probably update the last one within a day or two, but only if I get a couple more reviews!!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

'**ello, fellow authors and readers!! I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter (sad face), but after this maybe I'll write a complete Lilly/Oliver story. **_**READ CAREFULLY:**_** I think I will change the rating on this story to a higher one, so if you are looking for it, look in the M section. There will be a bit more Lilly/Oliver in this chapter, but nothing smutty, even though many of you love that stuff. This chapter is a bit depressing, so if you don't like it, don't read. Please R/R **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Hannah Montana. I also own a blue horse and a flying penguin. :) **

Oliver panted as he dashed around the corner with Miley. "How…much…further?" he gasped.

"Just a…little more…" Miley replied, running out of breath as well. The two could see the tree far off in the distance, and it was vacant, so they slowed to a walk.

"Miley…I need to tell you something. But you have to promise to keep it a secret, for now…"

Miley looked at him. "Oliver, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything."

Oliver took a deep breath. "Well, uh, okay. The truth is…I'm in love with Lilly."

A wide smile spread across his friend's face. "Yes, yes, I know. That's why I never tried to interfere with anything. I could _so_ tell that you two were in love, but wouldn't admit it."

Oliver looked surprised. "You knew? You knew all along that Lilly loved me, and I loved her, but you _never _said anything?"

"Well…I was waiting for you two to hurry along and say it!" Miley laughed a little bit. "But you know what you have to do now, right? You have to tell Lilly, or else she might do something drastic…" Miley slowed down her words, as if she didn't want to continue.

"Yeah. I know. I'm confident now." Oliver said. "I just really hope she's still…"  
"I know…"

Lilly trudged along slowly, the jump rope in one hand and a letter in the other. Tears spread down her face, but she made no noise whatsoever. She just continued down the street to the tree.

This tree was a special place. It was the first time Lilly had ever talked to Oliver, when the entire third grade had taken a field trip to the park. Lilly met Oliver in a different class, and from then on became his best friend. It was the start, and would soon be, the end of their friendship.

In her sweaty palm was a letter, explaining her actions and her feelings. She hoped that Miley and Oliver would find it, and be able to understand what she had done, and why.

She reached the base of the tree and looked up. It had seemed monstrous when she was younger, but now it seemed small. Lilly sighed and began to climb it. The limbs were rough, but she took no notice of it. All she wanted was for everything to be over.

Slightly out of breath, she reached the fourth branch up from the ground. It was quite high up, but Lilly wasn't scared. She slowly tied one end of the rope around her neck and the other one on the tree limb above her. Clasping the letter in her fist, she prepared to jump.

_"LILLY, NO!"_

Miley and Oliver came rushing across the field, faster than Lilly had ever seen them run. Miley reached the trunk first, tears in her eyes. Her voice was thick as she began to cry.

"Please, Lilly, no. Don't do this. I…I can't afford to lose you. I've lost my mother already. Please, I don't want to lose you too!" She choked on her own tears.

"Why not?" Lilly said fiercely. "Nobody cares about me. _You _betrayed me, and _Oliver_ betrayed me. Why can't I end my life?!"

"Because," Oliver said slowly, "I love you."

Lilly looked a little bit surprised. "Wha—what did you say?" Her voice was shaking.

"I love you, Lilly." Oliver said, smiling a bit, even though he was fighting back tears too. "I always have."

Lilly was shaking so violently that she had to sit down on the branch. Despite his fear of heights, Oliver managed to climb rather awkwardly up the tree and onto the branch where Lilly sat. "Please," he said, "believe me. I love you, so much." He held his hand out to her, and Lilly took it. She stood up on the branch.

"I love you," she said, and kissed him. Miley grinned and let out a small laugh. Oliver took no notice, but kissed Lilly with such romance and love that she could hardly stand it. Sighing, Miley flopped back onto the grass, watching the two kiss with such utter passion. Oliver caressed Lilly's hair gently, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, this time with happy tears in her eyes.

Lilly reluctantly broke apart from the kiss and smiled. Oliver looked into her eyes, grinning sheepishly. "Come on, Lilly." he said sweetly. "Let's go home."

She giggled. "Okay." She hugged him quickly, and Oliver descended down the tree. He paused at the branch below Lilly, and held his hand out to her again. "Let's go." he said again.

Lilly smiled and giggled. She was about to climb down, when she lost her footing and slipped on the branch. Screaming, she tumbled off.

"NO!" Oliver shouted. Miley squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to hear the sickening thud of Lilly hitting the ground. But it never came.

The rope around Lilly's neck was still tied to the tree.

**::sniffle:: I can't believe I wrote this story!! I actually cried as I wrote the ending. Aww, such a sad, romantic, depressing story. I don't know what came out of me there! Soon, I'll write a complete Lilly/Oliver story with possibly some lemon if you want it. Send me a message or post a review with ideas and I'll get started soon!**

**xoxo **


End file.
